Never Risk It
by GleekForever246
Summary: "Quinn,"Sam sneered out in anger,"I left my wife because you told me she slept with the man she was in love with in high school. And now you tell me it wasn't true?" FutureFic! tiny bit based off of SingularToast's Focus, Puckerman!


Rachel was almost asleep on her couch in the apartment she shared with her husband. The T.V. was playing faintly in the background and her new kitten was asleep in the corner. She was finally drifting into sleep when she heard a door slam. She sat up and ran her fingers through her brown hair and stood up just as Sam walked into the room.

Her face brightened at the sight of her husband of two years. Rachel walked over to him and kissed his cheek. She noticed he tensed when she touched him. She frowned and placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him the eye. Sam just shrugged off her hands and looked at the floor. Rachel felt her heart beat faster as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sammy?" she said, using her nick name for him. She lifted her hand and put it under his chin and tilted his head up so he could look her in the eye,"What's wrong?"

He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled it away from from his face and she dropped it to her side as he let go. "Sam?" she asked, worried. She could feel the tears, threatening to fall from her chocolate yes, but she willed them away. Sam turned around and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the kitchen table. Rachel walked into the kitchen and sat on the counter, waiting for him to say something. Her heart throbbed and her stomach knotted up just imaging what could possibly be wrong with the man she would do anything for. After a few minutes of silence, Sam spoke.

"I know you cheated on me," he whispered with no emotion whatsoever. His eyes traveled upward to look at Rachel as she blinked in confusion.

"What?" she asked bewildered at the thought.

"Quinn called me," Sam continued looking back down at the beer in his hand,"she was crying and told me that Finn told her that he cheated on her with you. Don't even try to pretend you didn't sleep with him." He put the full beer on the table and looked up at the girl that he told himself he would never hurt, as tears leaked through her beautiful eyes. He felt his heart break into two as she shut her eyes, trying to forget the hurt she felt. All he wanted to do was hold her, wipe away her tears, and tell her they would be all right.

But he couldn't.

"Sam,"she said in a broken whisper as more tears fell,"I swear on my life, I didn't sleep with Finn. You know I would never do that," she said a bit louder, hopping off the counter and crossing the room to stand in front of him.

"Really, Rachel? Because I seem to remember you kissing Puck after you found out about Finn and Santana," he snapped coldly, regretting it instantly when he noticed the hurt that crossed her faced. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed past her and walked out of the kitchen, into the living room.

"Sam, I-" she started.

"Save it Rachel," he retorted, cutting her off,"I will not continue being married to a cheater. I'm moving out and filing for divorce. I hope you and Finn are happy together," he sneered at her and walked out the front door.

Leaving behind the woman, he loved more than anything.

Leaving behind the reason why his life was so great.

Leaving behind his everything.

Rachel sat on her bed looking around the bedroom that brought so much love into her life. The tears wouldn't stop falling. But the worst part was the one thought playing over and over in her head.

_He's divorcing you._

She just burst into tears as that one thought echoed through her head, again and again.

Sam was her world. He would make her laugh when she was having a crappy day. He would always wipe away her tears whenever she was reminded of the horrible times in high school. He always told her she looked beautiful when she knew she looked like crap.

And now that was all gone.

Her life.

Was gone.

Sam got into his ambulance car when Puck started to honk the horn. He slid into the driver seat and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

"Dude, you okay?" Puck noticing the dark rings around Sam's eyes.

"Yeah, fine," he replied not taking his eyes off the road,"I just didn't get much sleep last night."

"Too busy sleeping with Rach?" Puck joked with a grin.

Sam frowned and sighed,"Actually, I'm divorcing Rachel."

"What?" he said, stunned,"why?"

"She slept with Finn," Sam hissed.

Puck just looked down and shook his head, as if in disbelief. They spent about two minutes in silence before Sam's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Sam," Quinn said on the other line.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"I lied," she whispered into the receiver. Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road so he could talk to Quinn. He opened the door and hopped out while Puck rolled his eyes and turned the radio up.

"About what?" he asked, but he already knew.

"Finn and Rachel didn't sleep together."

"Quinn,"Sam sneered out in anger,"I left my wife because you told me she slept with the man she was in love with in high school. And now you tell me it wasn't true? Quinn, I ruined my relationship with the woman I would die for because of a lie?"

"I'm so sor-"

"Forget it Quinn. Now I have to go fix a marriage that I may have already ruined," he said hanging up the phone. and getting back into the ambulance.

"Dude," Puck said placing the walkie talkie thingy back on it's holster. Apparently he was talking into it or something. "We just got a call for a two car accident on Route 9. Let's go!"

Sam drove quickly to the destination of the car accident. The two paramedics quickly grabbed their supplies and split up. Puck took the guy who was standing next to totaled car on the phone yelling at the person on the other end while Sam took the person in the Ford Focus. On his way over to the car when he stopped in his tracks when he noticed something about the car. It had a PETA bumper sitcker on the back bumper and a small dent on the side just like...

Rachel's car.

Sam ran over to the car and tore the door open, hoping-no praying- that it couldn't be true.

But you can't always get what you want.

Sam fell to his knees, fighting back the tears but failing miserably. He wiped his tears away before anyone could notice, and turned his attention back to the petite brunette.

"Rachel..."the word fell from his mouth as if it was a cry for help. He couldn't live with out her. "Rachel," this time it was more of an attempt to grasp her attention.

"Sammy?" she winced at the throbbing pain in her body when she turned her head towards him. She reached her arm out and grasped Sam's shirt ignoring the pain. "please don't leave me," she whispered quietly as a tear slid down her cheek. It didn't get far because Sam kissed it away gently. He hated himself for making her cry over his stupidity. He didn't even bother listening to her when she tried to explain. He never felt like a bigger asshole in his life.

He looked her in eye and whispered,"I will never leave again." she smiled and let go of his shirt and winced again. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Bunny," he said kissing her lips with out hurting her, "now, I have to get you out of here, okay? It's gonna hurt a little but I'll be here, baby." Nodded and slipped her hand into his ignoring the pain because it felt so God dammed good to do that again.

Once they got to the hospital, Sam left to clock out while the doctors fixed up Rachel. Sam didn't want to leave Rachel alone for second but he had to so he could figure out how to apologize to her for assuming she would cheat on him. After he made sure Puck parked the ambulance, he stood outside the glass wall that separated him and Rachel and watched as she was being covered with bandages and gauze. Every time she flinched in pain his heart throbbed to kiss her pain away. He stood there for 20 minutes before one of the nurses came out and told him that she was ready to go home. He smiled and thanked her before he walked into the depressing room. Rachel sat on the hospital bed, checking her text messages on her phone, when Sam walked in. He noticed the way her gray and pink pleated skirt was covered in blood and the same with her black, long sleeved v-neck. He walked over towards her and sat an the bed next to her. He intertwined his hand with hers and smiled when she rested her head on his shoulder. He whispered into her ear that they should get home before it got even later and she nodded in agreement. He stood up, pulling her up with him and walked to his car, never letting go of her hand. Once they got back to their apartment, Sam pulled Rachel into their bedroom and sat her down on the bed and knelt down in front of her. Rachel looked at him, her eyes filled with confusion.

"Rach," Sam started, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of sleeping with Finn. It's just, I couldn't bear thinking about you with him again. You're my whole world and I was so devastated when Quinn told me you cheated on me that I just snapped and left. I felt like crap for having another girl cheat on me with Finn but when she called me and told me that you didn't sleep with him, I wanted to punch myself. Rachel, I love you. More than anything, and when I thought I was going to lose you, I realized that you will always be my girl and nothing can stop that." He looked up into her chocolate eyes and wiped the lone tear that leaked from her eye with his thumb.

"Sam, I don't care if you believed Quinn. I just want to forget about everything that happened and focus on the positives," Rachel replied. She pulled him onto the bed so he was sitting next to her. She shifted herself so she was sitting bridal style across his lap. His arms snaked around her waist and her head rested on the crook of his neck. Her hands played with the hem of his shirt as he enjoyed the feel of her hot breath on his skin. They sat for a while like this. Just listening to the sound of each others hearts beating. Rachel's eyes closed slowly before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Sammy?" she said quietly against his skin.

"Mmhm?" Sam murmured, rubbing at the skin on her waist from where Rachel's shirt hitched up.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

Sam tilted her head up so she was looking up at him. He caressed her cheek with his hand and stroked her cheek with his thumb, stroking over her cuts gently. "What's wrong, baby?" he whispered, looking deep into her smoldering eyes.

She smiled up at him. "Nothing's wrong. It's good news."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breathe and gripped his hand. "I'm pregnant."

Not even a second after the word pregnant left her mouth, Sam's lips were pressed against hers. He fisted her shirt and groaned when he felt her tongue touch his. He rolled onto his back, pulling her on top of him. She put her legs on either side of his hips and rolled her hips. He put both his hands on her hips and kissed her deeper. Rachel's hands trailed down from his shoulders to the bottom of his shirt. She started to unbutton his shirt when he hesitantly pulled away. She sat up on his lap and he sat himself upright. She looked at him confused.

"Bunny, you have a concussion. You need to take it easy," Sam said, brushing her hair out of her beautiful face.

"Fine," she whined, rolling of him. She walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and Sam's sweatshirt and walked into the bathroom in their bedroom. She changed quickly and thankfully, pain free. When she came out, Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching SNL. She sauntered towards him and sat down on his lap and slipped her hand into his. Neither of them could help but smile when their skin touched. "Babe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" she said looking at him.

"I love you, Bunny," he kissed her lips.

"I love you, too, Sammy," she murmured against his lips.

"Forever," he whispered when he pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. He doesn't think he's ever been more honest.


End file.
